Transfiguration (class)
Transfiguration is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It teaches the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object. This type of magic is commonly referred to as "Transfiguration." There are limits to transfiguration, which are governed by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. There are also many branches of Transfiguration, including Cross-Species Transfiguration and Human Transfiguration. Class information Transfiguration is a required subject for all first year to fifth year students, with the option of a N.E.W.T. course in the sixth and seventh years. Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration Professor from 1956 until 1998, the year in which she became Headmistress of the school. Before her, Albus Dumbledore taught Transfiguration. It is unknown who became the Transfiguration professor after McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts. McGonagall believes Transfiguration to be more elegant and superior to other types of magic.Like charms work, Transfiguration is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. However it is generally more difficult than Charms and requires great effort. Students practise actual transfigurations during classes. Accidents sometimes result in partial transfigurations. Hermione is one of the best students in Transfiguration; therefore, she is a favourite of Professor McGonagall. Curriculum classes.]] First Year *The transformation formula, which is that the intended transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration ©, and a fifth unknown variable (Z).Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *Desk into Pig (witnessed, not learned) *Match to needle *Switching Spell *Mice to Snuffboxes *Avifors Spell Second Year *Beetle Buttons *Rabbit Slippers *Badgering *Bird into Goblet Third Year *Lecture on Animagi (with demonstration by Professor McGonagall) *Teapot to Tortoise *Hedgehog to Pincushion *Lapifors Spell *Draconifors Spell Fourth Year *Guinea Fowl to Guinea Pig *Cross-Species Switches Fifth Year *Dinner Plate to Mushroom *Geminio *Inanimatus Conjurus Spell *Owl to Opera Glasses *Vanishing Spell Sixth Year *Either this year or next they transfigure themselves to acquire extra powers. *Human transfigurations (such as Multicorfors) *Bird-Conjuring Charm Known Professors *Albus Dumbledore (?-1956) *Minerva McGonagall (also an Animagus) (1956-1998) *unidentified (1998-?) Textbooks *''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch, (first year & second year) *Intermediate Transfiguration'' (third year, fourth year & fifth year) *''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' (sixth year & seventh year) Known O.W.L.s *Albus Dumbledore *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bill Weasley *Cedric Diggory *Dean Thomas *Draco Malfoy *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Katie Bell *Minerva McGonagall *Neville Longbottom (did not qualify for N.E.W.T. level) *Parvati Patil *Lavender Brown *Percy Weasley *Ron Weasley *Seamus Finnigan Branches of Transfiguration in action.]] *Animagus *Cross-Species Transfiguration (also known as Trans-Species Transfiguration) *Conjuration *Human Transfiguration *Transfiguration *Untransfiguration Behind the scenes *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, one of the spells is a Transfiguration spell that turns victims into a toad or a rat. *Both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall served as Transfiguration Professor before becoming Headmaster. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore '' de:Verwandlung fr:Métamorphose References Category:Hogwarts subjects